In general, a forklift is used for transporting a load. More particularly, the forklift transports a load while moving along a travelling path.
In the meantime, the forklift receives power from a power source and operates a hydraulic system, and the hydraulic system generates hydraulic pressure. The forklift is operated by hydraulic pressure or an engine and a motor, or raises up a fork with hydraulic pressure. Further, the fork may be provided in a mast, and the mast may be inclined forward and backward in the forklift. The aforementioned power source may be an internal combustion engine or an electric motor.
On the other hand, a load is mounted on a palette, and the fork of the forklift is fitted into the palette. When the fork is raised by an operation of the forklift, the load is raised, and when the forklift travels, the load is transported.
A travelling path, along which the forklift is to travel, may be a flat road or a slope. The slope may be understood as an uphill road or a downhill road according to a travelling direction of the forklift.
When the forklift travels, the forklift travels in a state where the mast is tilted backward so as to prevent the load from falling. The meaning of the backward tilt is that the mast is tilted toward a main body of the forklift. Similarly, the meaning of the forward tilt is that the mast is tilted in a front direction.
In the related art, an operator controls a degree of forward tilt or a degree of backward tilt of the mast by recognizing a travelling path. Accordingly, the operator needs to appropriately control an inclination angle of the mast at an appropriate time at which the forklift enters or exits from a slope.
On the other hand, a load is disposed at a front side of the forklift, so that when the forklift travels in the front direction, the travelling path may be invisible by the load. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to obtain information on the travelling path, that is, it is difficult to secure a view.
Accordingly, in the related art, it is difficult to adjust an inclination angle of the mast of the forklift at an appropriate time, and further, an operator may not know a degree of adjustment of the inclination angle of the mast. Particularly, the appropriate control of the inclination angle of the mast is considerably varied according to a skill level of an operator, and there may be a case where an unskillful operator incorrectly sets an inclination angle of the mast. Further, there may be a case where an operator completely irrelevantly controls an inclination of the mast in an incorrect direction due to a wrong determination, and in this case, there is a concern in that a load falls.